Stadium
Stadium is a multiplayer map in the First Strike map pack for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''released for the Xbox 360 on February 1, 2011 and will be released on the PS3, Wii and PC a month later. Information *The hockey arena is located in New York *Stadium is a rebuilt version of the scrapped map Munich, which was also based on a stadium. Trivia *It is unknown how the Spetsnaz are in the USA. Possibly they were Dragovic's sleeper cells during the launch of Nova 6. *If you throw Semtex at the actual rink you will hear the explosion, (move the puck if near enough) but you can't see it. *The cement bags seen around the map say 'Product of Treyarch.' *The stadium is apparently called Chance Stadium as seen at 0:25 on the First Strike trailer. *Like Nuketown, Stadium has a counter. This can best be seen 0:30 on the First Strike trailer. It seems to reflect the amount of time left in the game. *It seems to take place in 1972 as seen on magazines in stores. *Even though the main part of the map is the hockey stadium hence the name Stadium, you cannot go on the ice rink. *The logos on the Stadium bear a resemblance to the old CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) logo. *The team which Stadium is the home rink for is the imaginary team of the New York Atomics. *On the edge of one part of the map, there is a railing that separates the interior boundaries from a boardwalk that runs along a river. A section of it is broken, however the player cannot pass through, even though it is a large enough gap to easily walk through. *If one shoots the scoreboard, they will hear the buzzer go off. ]] *The puck on the hockey rink can be shot at and will move. It is possible to shoot the puck into the goal, but nothing goes off. *In some of the stores there are magazine racks that can be shot at and they will spin around. *In the parking lot, their are a lot of cars that are poorly detailed. *When you stand on top of the fountain with the globe on it at the center of the map, it appears if you are on top of the water. *If the player throws any type of grenade on the rink, (Flash, stun, Semtex, etc.) the player will hear a buzzer go off. *At the buzzer, above the ice rink, the score doesn't change and the time limit starts at 15 seconds. Once it reaches to 0, it starts back to 15 seconds. It was proven in free cam in theater. *Most people like this map due to the fact that it is very large, crowded with structures but at the same time wide open, and offers great places to camp. Gallery StadiumGameplay.jpg|Gameplay on Stadium Xsgbfdhb.jpg|Incomplete Minimap of Stadium BlackOps-FirstStrike-Stadium-590x331.jpg|A close-up of Stadium Stadium 11.jpg|Gameplay on Stadium. Stadium_10_1.jpg|More Stadium gameplay Video thumb|300px|left|A walk around the map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels